The Ultimate SaninV2
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Look inside for summary.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Sannin

Prologue

Summary: A neglected Naruto meets Kyuubi. What if Kyuubi decided to take matters into her own hands, and decided to train Naruto as the ultimate Sannin.

Extremely powerful/intelligent/multi kekkei genkai/kenjutsu/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu/puppet/cloth Naruto

Minato/Kushina/Jiraiya/Tsunade/OC/Teams 7/8/10/Neji/villains bashing

Slight OC bashing

No Sarutobi/Shizune/Rin/Hanare/Nayori/Mikoto/clan heads/Iruka/Anko/Yugao/genma/Tsubaki Suzume Izumo/Kotetsu bashing

A/N: Note this is not a x-over, however there will be some surprises in here.

"" Speaking

"YOU" Emphatic

TIMESKIP/LOCATION

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any other references

Five years ago the most powerful of the biju: Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha. Many shinobi lost their lives, however Minato Namikaze the Yomdaime Hokage was able to summon the Shimigami, and break Kyuubi down. He sealed a portion of the Yang into his youngest son Menma and daughter Toka. The Yin was split between his wife Kushina and their eldest daughter Natsumi, while his eldest son Naruto contained the soul. After the sealing, Minato announced that Kyuubi had been defeated, and Konoha had his kids to thank, however the majority of Konoha upon seeing Naruto who had gained three whisker marks on his cheeks silently vowed to avenge those they had lost.

TIMESKIP

5 YEARS LATER

CURRENT

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

"Tou-san, can you train me" a five year old Naruto asked with hope, as he looked up at his father? "No Naruto, I have to train the others maybe later" Minato said, turning to leave. He never saw the lone tear that fell down his son's face. It had been like this for the last two years. Naruto would ask for training, only to be denied by his parents and godparents. The year before he had been found training alone by Itachi Uchiha, Shissui Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Nayori Uchiha, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Needless to say after explaining why he was training alone the five were beyond furious. The five had started training him in unlocking his chakra. Once that was done, they began his chakra control and physical conditioning. Soon afterward, Rin Nohara, Hanare, and Shizune: Naruto's surrogate older sisters had gotten wind of what was going on, and had also helped train Naruto. Sighing sadly, Naruto headed up to his room making his final decision on never asking for training from his clan.

NARUTO'S ROOM

Naruto flopped on his bed, and suddenly felt himself being pulled into his mindscape

MINDSCAPE

Naruto found himself in a sewer, before hearing a sweet melodious voice. "Come this way my little kit." Following the voice, Naruto came to a large room, where he saw a large cage with the kanji for seal. A pair of blazing crimson eyes could now be seen, as a large vulpine Encreature was seen, alongside a slightly bigger lupine creature. "Your Kyuubi aren't you" Naruto asked, slightly taken aback? "Oho, it seems we have a smart kid on our hands eh Kiri" the wolf said in a feminine voice? "Indeed we do have a very smart kid Miku" Kiri replied, as she approached the bars, and tenderly lifted Naruto onto her paw, and brought him inside the cage. "Don't worry kit-kun, neither of us want to hurt you" Kyuubi said soothingly. "You two aren't going to hurt me" Naruto asked? Kiri and Miku only looked at each other, before erupting into fits of giggles. "No kit-kun, we're here to actually talk about something" Kiri said. At that moment, there was a blinding white light engulfing the entire room. When the light faded, there were four beautiful women standing there. Instantly, Miku and Kiri bowed in respect. Naruto also bowed, before finding Kiri and Miku on either side, only they looked human. Kyuubi or Kiri was a slender and toned 5'9 with long flowing crimson red hair, violet slitted eyes, and wore a traditional form-fitting red and black battle kimono, with a very large hachiwara strapped to her back. Miku or Juubi, was 5'7 with long flowing jet-black hair with gray streaks in the middle, and silver tips. She had light purple eyes, with what Naruto could tell was a form of the Sharingan, mixed with something else. She wore a gray and black kimono,with twin ichikatanas strapped to her back. "Greetings Kami-sama, Yami-sama, Shimigami-sama, Tozi-sama" Miku said. "Please no formalities you two" Kami said. "So this is the little cutie I've heard so much about" Yami said in a perky voice that didn't seem to suither, as she knelt down and smiled softly at Naruto? Much to everyone's sprise, Naruto walked right up to Yami, and allowed Yami to scoop him up in her arms. "naruto, we're here to talk about your situation" Tozi explained. "Yes, you see, you are the direct dicendant of Hagaromo Otsusuki, Homura Otsusuki, Indra Otsusuki-Uchiha, Ashura Otsusuki-Senju, Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha" Kami said. "You are to become the nidaime Rikudo Sennin, however you can't reach that status just yet, due to being trained due to Jiraiya not following the prophecy." "There's something I have to do isn't it" Naruto deadpanned? "Smart" Yami said smirking a fanged grin. "In most cases there would be a catch, but due to the time we have no catch" Kami said. "We would like you to become the ultimate sennin: well-rounded in every specialty of a shinobi" Kami said. "I'll do it" Naruto said without hesitation. "Good" the megami said, as each snapped their fingers and four large contracts appeared. "Write your name in blood, and put an "X" in the box next to it" Kami instructed. Once that was done, each contract disappeared. "You'll know what each contract does when the time comes" Kami said, before she and her sisters placed a hand on Naruto. Naruto was surrounded by white, black, silver, and brown energy, before each megami gently kissed him on the forehead, and disappeared. Kiri spoke once the room was silent. "Kit-kun, we'd also like you to sign our clan summoning contracts, as well as other clan contracts we know suit you" she said. "Thank you", "thank you both so very much" Naruto said, practically launching himself at both. "Kushina you baka" Kiri thought with fury. "I hope kit-kun forgives you, because I certainly won't be as forgiving" she thought.

NARUTO

Naruto sat up groggily, and found himself in his room. "Did that really just happen" Naruto asked quietly? "It certainly did kit-kun" Kiri's voice said in his mind. "Before you ask, we opened a mental link so the three of us can discuss things" Kiri said. "Now, instead of just doing the seals for the Kuchyoss no jutsu we have other ways around that, since that would draw too much attention" Miku said. The two women told Naruto their plans, and the blonde smirked. "I like the ideas, and starting tomorrow, I'm going to train like never before."

End Prologue

Naruto's kekkei Genkai:

RinSharingan

Rinnegan

Chakra Chains

Jinton

Koton

Teams:

Team 1:

Menma Uzumaki Namikaze

SasukeUchiha

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuuga

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka

Tenten Higurashi

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuuga

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Chouji Akimichi

Wild card member: Sai

Team 2:

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Toka Uzumaki-Namikaze

Kiari Inuzuka

Hitani Hyuuga

Suzumi Uchiha

Yakumo Kurama

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Ryoko Ryumi (OC)

Ryoki Ryumi (OC)

Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Wild Card Member: Azami

Harem:

Fem Kami

Fem Yami

Fem Shimigami

Fem Tozi

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi (Serpent)

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi (War Dog)

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Fem Reibi

Nono

Shizune

Rin

Hanare

Yukimi

Mikoto

Nayori

Older Hanabi

Ayame

Hana

Tsubaki

Okyo

U

Himiko (OC)

Kyoko (OC)

Ryoko Ryumi (OC)

Ryoki Ryumi (OC)

Kiari Inuzuka (OC)

Hitani Hyuuga (OC)

Suzumi Uchiha (OC)

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Tsunami

Fem Haku

Shio (OC)

Fuyuki (OC)

Shimiko Momochi (oC)

Tatsuri Kurosuki (OC)

Ruki Kurosuki (OC)

Rankini (OC)

Asame Meikou (OC)

Mika Hyuuga (OC)

Ibuki Uchiha (OC)

Takini Kaguya (OC)

Junko Kotuyashi (OC)

Aya Akaminu (OC)

Hisame

Yukisame (OC)

Korisame (OC)

Kasumigame (OC)

Chirisame (OC)

Chikasame (OC)

Ajisai

Fiyo

Suiren

Fuu

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Older Sari

Temari

Yugito

Samui

Ran

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Hotaru

Kima Kaguya (OC)

Jun Yuki (OC)

Kin

Shizuka

Artemis

Luna (OC)

Isis (OC)

Diana (OC)

Athena (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Mei Terumi

Koyuki

Haruna

Shion

Toki

Kasumi

Emi

Ruka (OC)

Koto (OC)

Tomoko (OC)

Amaru

Ryuka

Akari

Honoka

Konan

OC Bio:

Name: Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 5 in prologue/18 onward

Hair Color: Blonde with red highlights

Eye Color: Purple

Bio: Menma is the youngest of the quadruplets. He is the most brash and arrogant of the four. He often stops at nothing to belittle Naruto, largely in part of the neglect Naruto went through.

Attire: Menma wears the outfit Naruto wears in part 1 (Sucky I know)

Name Natsume Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 5 in prologue/ 18 onward

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Indigo

Bio: Natsume is the second oldest of the siblings. She is the level-headed of the other three, while Naruto isn't around. She cares very deeply for Naruto, but can't seem to tell him.

Attire: Natsume wears a black and red jumpsuit (the suit is like Anbu attire with the red acting as armor plating.)

Name: Toka Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 5 in prologue/18 onward

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Eye Color: Light Blue

Bio: Toka is the third eldest sibling. She is the emotional one, and takes after her mother. She too cares for Naruto, but can never find the right moment.

A/N: If you guys have any suggestions for some of Naruto's summons, please send me a Review, and give a little detail on what that clan can do. I've already got several ideas in mind, but I want your feedback.

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 1b

The Ultimate Sanin

Chap 1

""-speaking

"YOU"-Emphatic

TIMESKIP/LOCATION

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any other related reference

Chapter 2: Time to graduate: Naruto show your strength

Thirteen years have passed since that day, and Naruto had trained under numerous clans, utilizing kage bunshins until he passed out from the training. He was tested by Hiruzen, and several jonin who promised not to inform Minato or his family, and had been shocked to see Naruto was beyond kage or sanin level, and were even more shocked to find he was well-rounded in all shinobi arts. Before he departed to the realm of his first summon, Naruto had left a highly reinforced combination of a kage and chishio bunshin that continued to play his part as the original Naruto, training into the ground. It was through that bunshin he learned his sibling had gotten summoning contracts, as well as meeting his precious people in the ninja academy.

CURRENT

NINJA ACADEMY

Naruto was calmly waiting for Iruka to call his name, so he could take his genin exam. He'd already aced the other parts: he'd done the shuriken and kunai accuracy in a field beforehand. "Hey loser" a snobbish voice said. "Menma" Naruto said, not even looking at the arrogant prick.

"Grrr!"

"Naruto Namikaze" Iruka called.

Naruto calmly walked past a fuming Menma, and two stumped sisters. "N-Naruto-onii-chan" Natsume thought, before her world went to reality. "Naruto" she thought softly.

NARUTO

"All right Naruto do the basic three jutsu, and if you want to do extra credit" Iruka said. Naruto as he nodded, as he did a sealless henge into Iruka. Iruka's jaw was dropped, as he stared at the henge. "P-Perfect" Iruka said. Next, Naruto dropped the henge, and did a second sealless kawarini with a sleeping Mizuki who slammed into the floor.

"Grrrr!"

Naruto then did a sealless kage bunshin, creating ten perfect copies of himself. "Well done you pass Naruto" Iruka said grinning. "Extra credit" Naruto said. Each copy including the original went through seals before doing their jutsu.

Naruto: Raiton: Rasenshuriken

#1: Katon: Fire Dragon Missile

#2: Doton: Earth Dragon Missile

#3: Kaze no Yaiba

#4: Nippo: Poison Mist

#5: Chakura no Mesu

#6: Futton: Skilled Mist

#7: Haguro

#8: Acid Slime

#9: Suiton: Tajuu Mizurappa

#10: Avian Arrow

"Y-You pass" Iruka said, before noticing Mizuki asleep. Shrugging, the teacher looked to see Naruto gone, so he left.

OUTSIDE

Naruto had headed straight to a far out training ground, so he could get some intensive training done, before calling it a night. While this happened, parents came to see their children. Kushina hugged her three children. "I'm so proud of you" Kushina stopped, when she saw Natsume looking for someone. "He's not here" Natsume said sadly. "Who's not here" Kushina asked? "Onii-chan Naruto" she replied.

…

…

…

…

…

…

DING! DING! DING!

Kushina looked confused for several minutes, before something clicked in her mind. Her son, she had forgotten completely about him for years, and now she was just remembering. "Come with me, so we can celebrate" she said in a firm, but faintly shaky voice, which was detected by Natsume.

TIMESKIP

Later that night, Mizuki was running through the forest with the forbidden scroll, and a knocked out Menma in a sack. "Almost home free" Mizuki thought, unknown to him he was being followed by Naruto, and much farther were Iruka, Natsume, and Toka. Finally coming to rest, Mizuki placed both items down. That was all the oppritunity needed, as Naruto struck. In a burst of pure speed, Naruto had grabbed the forbidden scroll, pocketed it, before driving the point of his elbow into Mizuki's side.

"AAAHH!"

Looking up, he noticed a smug-looking Naruto.

"DEMON, I'LL KILL YOU" KYUUBI Mizuki roared, as he revealed a seal on his shoulder. "Heheheh, a gift from Orochimaru-sama, and I'll get even more power if I bring him the forbidden scroll, and you or your siblings" Mizuki said smirking. Naruto only quirked an eyebrow. "I say "Just Bring It." At that moment, Iruka, and the sisters arrived, and watched the scene. Mizuki began to unleash a cry, as he transformed into a hulking 10-foot cross with a tiger. "I think I'll give a littlemonstration on my abilities" Naruto thought. Fuuton: Zyo Kimori Boomerang" Naruto calmly said, ashe shouted, as he fired a navy blue boomerang with the features of a bat. The attack sliceced through the air, before seemingly disappearing. "Its over for you traitor" Naruto said. "Ha, your attack did nothing " Mizuki boasted. "Wait for it" Naruto said counting down.

5

4

3

2

1

Mizuki was too shocked, before his eyes widened, as his body literally fell apart into a pile. A look of pure shock and horror forever etched in his eyes. "You can come out now" Naruto said his back to the foliage. "Onii-chan" Natsume asked shakily, as she approached. Her guard went on high alert, when he threw a kunai into the foliage, before hearing surprised gasps. A second later, Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade jumped down into the clearing. "S-Sochi" Kushina asked, as she approached him? "Let's get one thing straight onna, I am not, or ever will be your son" Naruto shouted, before handing the forbidden scroll to Iruka, and left in a spiraling vortex of all five elements. "What have we done" Natsume said, not seeing the look of anger on Toka.

TIMESKIP

Three days have passed, since the incident, and Naruto had perfectly avoided his family, his skills of being elusive were paying off, not to mention his family didn't know a single thing about him. He approached his training ground, and mentally groaned. Toka was standing in front of him, her hands under her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. "About time you showed up Onii-chan." "I've been here since 7:00 this morning" she said angrily. Naruto raised an eye, before speaking. "Toka, what do you want?" "What do I want?" "Hm, I WANT THIS" Toka screamed, as she charged Naruto.

"UhOh"

"OH" Naruto had no time to talk, as The just managed to dodge Toka's fist that left a 7 ft wide and deep crater.

"YIKES! TOKA DONE GOT dangerous" Naruto thought, before falling into his calm cool, and collected mode. "Toka, I really don't wish to fight" he said. "TOO BAD ONII-CHAN, CAUSE I WANT TO FIGHT" Toka roared. "I WANT TO HURT YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NATSUME-ONEE." "DID YOU KNOW YOU MADE HER CRY NOT ONCE, NOT TWICE, BUT THREE TIMES?" Toka felt her brother gently bring her into a hug, before she collapsed into fits of crying. "I'm sorry Toka-chan, I never meant to make you or Natsume upset" Naruto said. "I'm angry at our parents and godparents for leaving me alone since we were three to train you two and Menma." "Y-Your not mad" Natsume asked, as she came from the hidden shadows in the trees? "No, I'm not" Naruto said." Don't say" "look at it from their perspective" either Naruto said. "You don't just forget your child, especially your eldest, and expect everything to be hunky dory." "You see, I met both Kyuubi and Juubi when I was five, and they were the ones who helped train me, as well as Itachi, Shissui, Mikoto, Hiruzen, Rin, Hanare, Shizune, and Nono." "In fact, it was through Kyuubi and Juubi I hfound out quite a few things." He whispered several things into his sisters' ears, before they smirked. Unknown to them, someone else was eavesdropping.

TREES

Kushina had heard the first part of the conversation, and silently cried for her decisions she made, when it came to her eldest son. She had been trying to remember anything she could about her eldest: likes, dislikes, hobbies, specialties anything she could think of, but came up with noda, zip, zilch, zero, nothing, and it made her feel sick to the very core of her being. She vowed silently to do anything and everything to make things right for her eldest, as she disappeared in a whirlpool shunshin.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Kushina reappeared in her husband's office, where she found Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen talking. "Kushi-chan, what are-" Minato was cut off, when he saw her distraught look. "What is it," "what's wrong Kushina" Minato asked? "Its Naruto" Kushina said sadly. "Naruto" Minato asked, before he stood,only for Kushina to halt him. "T-Toka went out early to look for him after the Mizuki incident, and she found him at a training ground." "What happened" Minato asked worried? "T-Toka t-tried to attack him." "S-She t-told h-him h-he made Natsume broke down three times." "That explains a lot" Minato said gritting his teeth. "N-Naruto, h-he h-hates the five of us: you and I because we practically abandoned him from age three" Kushina said, making the other adults, save Hiruzen shocked. "He hates you both for the same reason, as well as other reasons, but he whispered it too low to hear" Kushina said, staring at Tsunade and Jiraiya, who frowned. "H-He even said he met Kyuubi and something called Juubi when he was five" Kushina said, as all present had dropped jaws. "H-he's met Kyuubi" Minato said in pure shock? "There's more" Kushina said. "I've been checking the grades, and Naruto purposely failed virtually everything, but managed to pass when it counts." "That is disturbing" Minato said. Kushina than turned to Hiruzen. "Naruto said that you and a few others trained him when we wouldn't, is that true?" "It is, and let me ask you all a question?" "What is the worst situation a shinobi can find themselves in?" "Obviously, the answer is one who is overwhelmed by the enemy" Jiraiya said. "The one who shows their strength and skill" Minato Kushina, and Tsunade said in unison. Hiruzen sweat-dropped, before facevaulting. "NO YOU BAKAS!" "THE ANSWER IS THE ONE WHO YOU KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT" Hiruzen shouted, facepalming! "T-The one you know nothing of" they repeated, before it finally dawned on them. "He's hiding his potential, so people are least likely to suspect him as a threat" Kushina deduced. "Clever strategy indeed" Hiruzen said smirking. "Hiruzen your hiding something" Minato said, as Hiruzen's grin grew. "I am, but that's for me to know, and you not to know until time" he said smirking a Cheshire cat grin. It was than a random shinobi walked in, handing Hiruzen the team request forms. Scanning it, Hiruzen smirked, and nodded to the shinobi. "I don't like that look" Jiraiya said pailing.

TIMESKIP

NINJA ACADEMY

Naruto and the class slept peacefully, while Iruka gave his droning 50-hour lecture on becoming a shinobi. "Now for the team assignments" he said, not noticing the class crack an eye open or raise their head.

"This year, we've decided to make two super cells, as a way to cut down possible casualities" Iruka said."Team 1 is Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Higurashi, Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, with their wild card member being Sai under Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Gai Maito, and Asuma Sarutobi." Team 2 will be Naruto Otsusuki, Natsumi and Toka Uzumaki-Namikaze, Yakumo Kurama, Kiari Inuzuka, Ryoko and Ryuki Ryumi,Hitani Hyuuga, Suzumi Uchiha, Ami, Fuki, Inaho, and their wild card member is Azami, under Anko Mitarashi, Yamato, Mikoto Uchiha, Nono Yakushi, and Shizune Keto" Iruka squeaked in fear. He looked up only to see said girls with the sweetest, most innocent looking smiles, before they were replaced with sadistic grins., "Dear Kami, now there's four of them" Iruka thought in horror, unknown that Naruto read his thoughts. "Hehehehe," "I'm gonna have so much fun with this" Naruto thought. "Your senseis"-

"BOOOM!"

The door flew off its hinges, as nine jonin walked in-er rather dragged a KO'd Kakashi. "Anko-san, Iruka said Konoha didn't need you corrupting the minds of Ami, Fuki, and Inaho by saying: "Dear Kami, now there's four of them" Naruto said innocently. "OH HE DID NOW DID HE" Anko said, as she turned to see a sweating Iruka, who death-glared Naruto.

"HE SAID WHAT" Ami, Fuki, and Inaho screamed in unison, as all eyes turned to a now heavily sweating bullets Iruka, who smirked.

"BYE NOW!"

"POOF!"

"HE'S OUT THERE" Naruto pointed to where Iruka was fleeing the academy grounds. Team 11 ran to the window, and screamed.

"GET HIM!" (Ami)

"LET'S PLAY WITH HIM!" (Fuki)

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!" (Inaho)

"TEAM 11, OUR FIRST MISSION: TRACK DOWN, DISABLE, AND CAPTURE IRUKA-KUN" Anko shouted, as she dove out the window in hot pursuit, with her squad in on them as well. Back inside, the other gathered Jonins and their squads sweat-dropped, before departing. "Teams 12,13, 14, and 15 follow us" Nono said. "Once team 11 is done with their objective they'll be joining us."

"WHAT!

Everyone turned to see a furious Kushina, clenching her fists. "I wanted my kids on my squad" she said. "Take it up with Sandaime-sama, and Yomdaime-sama" Nono said, smirking as she led the others out.

TIMESKIP (I'M skipping all the intros.)

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Minato was finishing some documents, when a absolutely livid Kushina came in. She was seething with so much positively, undeniable, unconditional, uncontrollable, absolute murder in her eyes. "Mina-kun" she said in a all too familiar overly sugary, sweet tone that sent shivers all through Minato. "Y-Y-Yes Kushi-chan" he said gulping audibly. "Can you please tell me why our children are on different teams, instead of one so I can train them hm?" Now Minato was sweating bullets like Iruka. "W-Well K-Kushi-chan, Hiruzen got a suggestion from Naruto explaining it wouldn't be fair for anyone else who wanted to train them, and considering how we've wronged him, I actually have to say it's a good idea, so they can become more well-rounded." Minato than awaited the inevitable backlash he knew was coming, and he wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT!"

"YOU'RE THE HOKAGE FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!" "MAKE IT HAPPEN OR YOUR BANISHED FROM BOTH COMPOUNDS INDEFINETLY UNDERSTAND" Kushina bellowed?

"K-Kushina, be reasonable" Minato said?" "I can't just do that, and considering from what I've come to understand, these girls are the light we almost blew in Naruto's life. They were there for him, when we, or for that matter nobody else was." "If I did that, there would be a chance Naruto would never forgive us, or work with the team." "I-I guess your right" Kushina said softly. "It doesn't help, Menma flat out hates him, and the feeling is mutual." "Natsumi and Toka have the better relationships with him, and he'd be more willing to work with them." "Mina-kun, what can we possibly do to make up" Kushina asked softly? Minato sighed audibly as he placed a hand under his chin. "We could start his training in everything we know: including the Rasengan, Hirashin, Fuinjutsu, and possibly give hima summoning contract"- he stopped, when he realized a horrifying thought. "Oh no" he whispered aloud. "Minato" Kushina asked confused? "W-We can't give him ours, since we already gave them to the others" he realized. "We even told Natsumi the summons didn't like a lot of people to have their contracts." "Oh Kami, what have we done" Kushina asked? "Wait, what about reverse summoning" she said, before Minato brightening up? "Let's do it, when we get home" Minato said.

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

Dinner had just ended, when Minato called the family into the living room. Upon entering, they were greeted by Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Naruto, it has come to our attention, you are the only member without a summoning contract"-Minato halted, when Naruto gave him an uninterested look. "Look, I know what your game is, and my answer is no." "I already have summoning contracts." Silence reigned, before snorts were heard. "Whatever loser" Menma said. "I already have the best thanks to tou-san and Jiraiya" he said smugly. "I guess that makes me clan head of the Namikaze or maybe Uzumaki, oh wait, it could even be Senju, or all thre, since I'm the strongest" he boasted. He abruptly shut up, when the room was instantly filled with unholy amounts of KI, causing the temperature to drop to -150. "Menma, that is enough" Minato growled out in a deathly quiet voice, unlike him. "In fact, you and your squad will only be allowed to do D-rank missions up until the Chunin exams, considering the report your kaa-san gave." "B-But tou-san" Menma stuttered. "I'm not done yet Menma" Minato said smiling a very sadistic grin. "You are no longer considered for clan head status, and starting right now, Myself, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade will not be giving you personal training, until the exams." "Now Naruto"-Minato started only to see Naruto bite his thumb, and run it along a pair of tattoos: one a kitsune head, while the other was a jet-black wolf's head.

"Kuchyoss no jutsu: Kitsune"

"Kuchyoss no jutsu: Akami"

In two small plums of smoke appeared a small pinkish-orange kit with two bushy tails, and a bluish-purple wolf cub with two tails. "Naruto-aniki" the kit asked, as it looked around? "Ohayo Ryuko-imouto, Aoitsuki-imouto" Naruto said, as the two small summons instantly rubbed against his legs affedctionately. Rubbing them, he looked to see the stupefied looks on Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Menma. It was what happened next that made them look in shock.

Naruto turned to the five with his own smug grin, as he made a "now what will you do" jesture? "KAWAII!"

"THUD!"

Poor Naruto was promptly steamrolled by Natsumi and Toka, as they scooped the two summons up in their arms. Natsumi held Ryuko, who was rubbing its head against her face, and licking it affectionately, while Toka was cooing at Aitsuki, who was licking her all over her face.

"DWAHAHA!" "NOW BWAHAHAHA!" "YOU GWAHAHAHA! KNOW HWAHAHAHA! HOW MWAHAHAHA! I FELT" "AYAHAHAHA!" Naruto got out through uncontrollable fits of laughter, as he pulled himself up. "Onii-chan, can I sign the Kitsune contract" Natsumi asked, as both she and Ryuko gave the puppy eyes look? "S-Sure Natsumi-chan" Naruto said, while mentally groaning at the rounds of hysterical laughter from Kiri and Miku. "Yes Toka-chan, you can sign the Dire Wolf contract," as he produced both contracts. "What about me" Menma asked angry? "Wasn't it you that said "I already have the strongest thanks to tou-san and Jiraiya Naruto said smoothly?"" Menma stared open-mouthed, before storming off. Once the contracts were signed, Ryuko and Aoitsuki disappeared in plums of crimson and black smoke. Once that was done, Naruto left for his room, his siblings soon on his trail to their own rooms. "Mina-kun, you know what this means don't you" Kushina asked in a extremely sugary sweet tone? Minato gulped audibly, as his face went five times paler. "YOUR BANISHED FROM BOTH COMPOUNDS FOR THE NEXT SIX MONTHS" Kushina bellowed.

END Chap 1

A/N: Sorry this took so long getting out, but I had other projects to see to, and now for my reviewers.

Devanta1: Thanks so much for your suggestions, and I do like the double-edged katana, bow and arrows, and camoflauge clothes. Rest assured the four summons you gave are already among his contracts. His gift from Kami, however is a sword, just not the kind found in the ninja era. I'll give you a hint: in history, it was used by a legendary king, and it was the same name as the EU team from Metal Fight Beyblade.

CKLMF: I like the idea of using the toads, and believe me they will train Naruto, as well as a way for him to summon them. I like the idea of messing with Minato and especially Jiraiya. Here's a bit of a clue: Naruto will be trained by Jiraiya, just not the one we're familiar with. Remember, I did mention this would have other things mixed in, but I think you will need to search through the super sentai series to figure out what I mean.

Please guys, I appreciate your feedback, so please keep it coming. I enjoy hearing your comments, and here's a head's up: Naruto won't just be summoning various animals.

Please OC Bio:

Name: Kiari Inuzuka

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: Brown (Hana's shade of brown)

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Kiari is a member of the Inuzuka clan. She isn't brash and arrogant like Kiba. She is fiercely loyal to those she trusts, and acts as one of the trackers on Naruto's squad.

Attire: Kiari wears black camo pants, a dark brown camo shirt, with a matching trench coat

Name: Hitani Hyuuga

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: Indigo/Lavender

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Hitani is a member of the Hyuuga clan. She has a quiet personality, but isn't afraid to speak her mind. She shares the closest bond with Naruto.

Attire: Hitani wears a pair of low-cut lavender biker shorts, and a matching low-cut tanktop. (Think of something similar to Lion-O's outfit in Thundercats)

Name: Suzumi Uchiha

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: Navy Blue

Eye Color: Black

Bio: Suzumi is Sasuke's twin sister. She, much like Hitani shares a deep bond with Naruto. She has Itachi's prodigy-like talent, and admires her older brother greatly.

Attire: Suzumi wears a navy blue leotard.

Name: Ryoko & Ryoki Ryumi

Age: 18

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Purple

Bio: Ryoko and Ryoki are two orphans Naruto met during his early childhood. They both admire Naruto for his willpower. Ryoko is the more aggressive twin, while Ryoki is the more affectionate one.

Attire: Ryoko wears a purple battle kimono, while Ryoki wears a purple low-cut tracksuit, and black camo pants.

read and review

NC Blueryu out


End file.
